


Drabbles

by PastelPigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: Just a dump for short stuff I write. These are going to all have very little to no editing.





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking for requests and my friend Rhys delivered with the good shit. First time i wrote f/f :v

Fareeha’s tongue glided between her girlfriend’s lowers lips. She pressed her tongue slightly into the other women’s pussy to gauge her reaction.  The moan that came out of Satya’s lips was the reaction Fareeha was looking for. She brought her mouth to Satya’s clit and gave it a gentle suck, causing Satya to weave her hand into Fareeha’s hair.  Fareeha’s fingers eased into Satya’s pussy, while she swirled her tongue along the other girl’s bundle of nerves. She started to slowly move her fingers, constantly brushing Satya’s sweet spot.  It had been awhile since Satya last had sex and she was already starting to unfold.  She squeezed her legs together slightly, making sure to not hurt her lover. Fareeha started to massage Satya’s internal sweet spot, that extra attention sent Satya over the edge. Using her free hand Fareeha worked it down to her dripping cunt, giving herself just enough stimulation. Fareeha parted from Satya’s lower half and gave her a kiss. The two crawled into bed together, limbs tangled over each other.

“I love you.” Fareeha said with a sigh.

“I love you too.” Satya returned with a light peck as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
